Make Room For The Kids
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Basically, NCIS team's teenage kids. Story better than summary! Please R&R! Marycoxx DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS- Make Room For the Kids!

**A/N- So this is my new story about NCIS- about Gibbs and the team years on. They all have Teenage kids and they all have separate skills similar to their parents. Tony & Ziva's kids are Terrence "Terren" and Angelica "Angel" David-DiNozzo. Abby & Tim's kids are Jay and Sofia. Gibbs kids are Jenny "Jenn" Gibbs (After the late Director Shepard) and Jamie Gibbs. There will be Tiva, McAbby and the kids will find romance too! Anyways, I'll stop babbling now and get on with the story!**

Terrence was first to react to the news. "You? Agents? Yeah right!" his voice was full of disbelief when he got up, grabbed a hairbrush and put on a TV presenter voice. "And here we are, with Special Agent David-DiNozzo, Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee, and of course, the one, the only, Special Agent Leroy Jethrow Gibbs!" Angel, Jay, Sofia, Jenn, and Jamie were in stitches by the end of his speech. Tony was clearly holding back a 'whoop' and the rest looked like they thought it was pretty funny too. "Oh, and let's not forget, our favourite forensic science specialist person… Abby McGee-Scuito!" Abby burst into laughter at this outburst from Tony's son, and Tony couldn't hold back his 'whoop'! But Gibbs was fed up with it. "Okay, Terren, calm down!". He couldn't help but use the affectionate nickname for the boy. Showing his ID, the rest immediately followed. The kids mouths moved open at 200mph. They practically dropped right to the ground. "Okay, now that _that_ is settled, let's get down to work," Gibb's words made the teens, and adults, groan. "What we need to do is have writers of a fake document we will give you the details of. I say Angel and Jay are best for this. And we need someone with Abs in forensics… Sofia. Mother-Daughter duo! One in autopsy…I say Jamie for that. And two with Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee… that would have to be Terren and Jenn. Well, hurry up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay looked over Angelica's shoulder as she typed the report. He liked her and he thought she liked him too. His dad wasn't at the stakeout yet, so he looked meaningfully at him, which got a weird look. He jerked his head toward Angel. An 'o' came to Tim's lips and he gave his son a thumbs up. He was fed up of Tony getting his way (which would be his kids never marrying until they're in thirties), so 'Alone' began playing. Then like an old fashioned gentleman, he offered her his hand and the dance. She took his hand and they began dancing. "So, this is nice Jay," she said, smiling. They danced and danced until the end of the song and then they kissed. Tony walked in. "OK, Jay, Angel, that's us going to the stake… my daughter and a McGeek? NO WAY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel's eyes clouded up with tears. "Yes Dad. Your daughter and a _McGeek_. But, clearly you've forgotten you have always told me to follow my heart and don't let anyone stop me. Well that is what I'm doing. And no one can stop me. NOT EVEN YOU!" Tony looked hurt, and then he stormed off. Jay shot an apologetic glance at Angel and then left. "Mr DiNozzo!" Tony looked back at the boy with anger and still hurt in his eyes. "_Very_ Special Agent DiNozzo _Jay_!" he said, speeding up. "Very Special Agent DiNozzo!" cried Jay, jogging to keep up with him. Sighing, Angel pressed the button to go down so as she could see her best friend Sofia and her other best friend Jamie.

Angel walked in crying, which was greeted by a hug from Sofia and Jamie, and Ducky running over. "What's wrong Angel?" asked Sofia. Angel looked up at her with red puffy eyes and replied, "I kissed your brother". Sofia laughed in a major way. "It was that bad?" Angel shook her head and cried a bit more. "No it was good. But Dad walked in and was all 'My daughter and a McGeek? NO WAY!' and stuff and it's got me down" At that point Gibbs walked in and saw the mass of people around the crying girl. "What's going on Duck?" he asked. Ducky walked over to him to explain, and he then walked over and pushed through the crowd. "Get back to work!" he barked at his son and Sofia. But he then walked to Angel and enveloped her in a hug. "It'll be OK," he told her. "I'll sort DiNozzo out Angel." She looked up at him with admiring eyes. "Thank you Agent Gibbs," she said, with admiration for the kind man in her voice. Then he walked away. Angel turned around, to find Ducky gone and Sofia and Jamie kissing in the middle of the room. "Lovely," she murmured in a funny way, as she laughed to herself. And as she walked out she told Ducky, clearly coming back from talking to Gibbs, "Watch out for the kissy kissy going on in there!"

Ziva David-DiNozzo noticed the tension in the room when she walked in. Terrence was sitting on the Xbox as usual, but Angel wasn't talking to Tony, and vice versa. "What is wrong?" she asked, looking at her lovely husband, and her tanned, dark eyed, dark haired daughter sitting looking at different walls. "Our daughter likes a McGeek," he said, frustration showing through in his voice. "He is _NOT_ a geek _Dad_" Angel cried. And Ziva looked at them before saying "Relax Tony. If she likes him leave her be. It's not like they're gonna get _married_". Angel looked at her, with a giggle in her voice she said "Mom! Don't jinx it!". She didn't think she would marry him. But that was just a thought. Ziva laughed with her, and then Terren joined in and eventually Tony and they were happy again. But Tony had only had a taster of the things to come, and he didn't even know what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terrence had decided he liked stakeouts. It may have just been because he was sat next to Jenn however-

He knew he shouldn't think about Jenn like that. Gibbs would probably kill his dad, perhaps even him! But the more he looked at her the more he liked her. The light ginger hair, her blue trustworthy eyes, her freckles, the smile that went just enough along her face (not ear to ear like his last girlfriend!) and the eyelashes that were perfect for her face. He looked at her and she smiled back at him. And that was when he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. "Terrence!" she yelled at him. "What was that for?" He grinned at her in a very cocky way "What? Are you saying you didn't like it?" She didn't smile back this time. "No I didn't say _that. _My dad told me to look out for you DiNozzos. And he was right wasn't he. Wasn't he!" He looked it her in a sad way. "Does that mean Mr Jay McGee is better for you than me?" She looked back at him. "Yes Terrence. It does. That is who my dad thinks I am better suited to." And she saw a glint in his eyes. "Well sorry to burst your dad's bubble, but my sister claimed him yesterday!" And she looked at him. He wasn't lying. So she took him by surprise this time, with a kiss. And she realised she really liked him. That's when Tony came along. "Oh," said Tony. "That's my 2nd kid lost before he's 17. He won't be 17 until, well, tomorrow in fact," And then, he ran down the street, grabbed Ziva, and took her into a nearby shop. "We need six birthday presents!" She looked at him. "Oh crap it's the kids' birthdays tomorrow!" she squeaked. The birthdays of the kids all occurred on the same day. And that meant that the three sets of twins would need to get presents. Fast. It had actually been planned between Abby and Ziva to try and have kids on the same day (or at least during the same week) and Gibbs' kids, who had been given to him in a basket, had been given those days. Gibbs was actually Jenn and Jamie's blood father, he just wasn't aware he had two twin kids! And as each of the kids became teenagers and found love in each other, the less they became kids…

**A/N- So how's it going? Any suggestions? Would you like a character? Just PM me and please, please, please review! Love you all and thank you to all who subscribed or favourited, and a ****BIG ****thank you to dudeseyaj and aliiahncisxx. You guys are amazing. Next chapter soon if I get another review or two. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday!" eleven voices shouted down the street. Today was the day sixteen year old 'mini agents' as DiNozzo and McGee joked, became seventeen. There had been lots of laughing and loud music and Abby didn't drink anything but Caff-Pows all night, but at midnight they were all sent to bed, and despite their moans and groans, their birthday was over. They all knew what they wanted to train for the next year when they went to university. Sofia was already looking at forensic sciences, Angelica was already getting to be in NCIS, along with Terrence, Jenn and Jamie. Jay's position was as yet unknown, but with Angel's constant moaning to Gibbs and Director Vance, it was pretty much sorted. It was the next night, at a bar with Gibbs and McGee that DiNozzo noticed that his kids were… well no longer kids. Hadn't been kids for a long time in fact. McGee noticed his paling face. "Hey, Tony, what's up?" Tony turned around to him and looked at him with a weird look on his face that McGee hadn't seen in a long time. He hadn't seen this confused, almost scared expression in a long time. He hadn't seen it since Ziva had told Tony she was pregnant with Terrence and Angel. "My kids aren't kids anymore Probie," he replied. McGee laughed at that. Tony hadn't called him Probie in a long time. He could still remember the cherub faced five year old DiNozzos playing with _his _cherub faced five year old McGees, and the little Gibbs that looked so much like their dad. His phone rang. It was Angelica. That was strange, DiNozzo's kids had his number, but they didn't tend to phone. "Hello Angel?" he heard a weird noise on the other end of the line. "Agent McGee? Yeah, we kinda have a problem over here. It's to do with the Petty Officer Michaels case…

**A/N- Do you like it? Please review, update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The David-DiNozzos, McGees and, well, Gibbs were quick to check where the call had come from, and rushed to the place it had come from. Even Abby came, which was unusual, considering she usually sat, analysed stuff and drank Caff-Pows. "Jay! Sofia! Where are you guys? Gibbs, Gibbs, tell me you'll find my babies!" Abby was frantic, her eyes filled with the love of the motherly character she was, her maternal instincts kicking in. Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile and pat on the back. He was worried about Jenn and Jamie too. He'd lost too many people he loved in his life to criminals and terrorists. He was determined Jenn and Jamie weren't going to end up like Kate, Jenny [Shepard] or like… or like… like their half sister Kelly or Shannon. The memory of his first wife and child were painful, so he hadn't shared them with Jenn or Jamie. They didn't know about their half sister Kelly or his first wife. They didn't know who their mother was. In the seventeen years they had been left at his door, a lot had happened. Kate had died not long after, Jenny had died, and Ziva had become an official NCIS agent. Her father hadn't been happy about that, however he'd been less happy when he discovered his daughter was getting married. He had been hysterical when his daughter revealed she was pregnant. Grandpa Eli David was _extremely_ unhappy. And then he visited his grandchildren and forgave his daughter immediately. It had been a funny sight for every single person involved to see the director of Mossad, Eli David, seen as a strong scary person by almost all of them, cooing over little children who wrapped their tiny chubby fingers around his fingers, and they were sure his heart had warmed at the sweet little children. He'd visited once since then, when they turned 13. His heart hadn't melted as much then, he treated Terrence like a man, and Angelica like a young woman. That hadn't made Ziva or Tony very happy, they were still kids in their eyes. "Hello? Gibbs?" Abby's voice drew Gibbs back to the present. He blinked twice then smiled. "Sorry, got caught up in the past," he said. DiNozzo rolled his eyes in annoyance, which got an annoyed look from Ziva, which he ignored. "Ok boss, reflect later, get our kids back now," he had a look in his eyes that was determined, something people in the room hadn't seen in a while. Then everything felt silent. 'Tap Tap' came. Gibbs took out his gun, closely followed by DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee. 'Tap Tap Tap' . It was louder this time. They followed the sounds, Abby quietly fretting behind them, before they found six seventeen year olds sitting tied up in the corner. DiNozzo was quick to untie his kids. Angelica fainted, and Terrence didn't look good, but they were alive. McGee was next, he was trying to untie the knots, but Abby came and tore the strings away. Gibbs then went and gently untied his children. Jenn hugged him and thanked him repeatedly, but Jamie just gave him a pat on the back. They were desperate for answers, but that would have to wait until tomorrow, as their only help, Angel, had fainted. So, for that moment in time it was time to go home, and they'd have to wait. And, for the next few months, they wouldn't have a peaceful moment to have…

**A/N- Hi! So did you like that chapter. I hope so! Please keep your reviews coming, they're what keep me writing. Thank You again for your support! I want some more characters in it, so if you want a character, please PM me ASAP! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! Marycoxxx**


End file.
